The Secret of Changes
by CarolTeixeiraC
Summary: Rachel e Quinn são obrigadas a conviver por uma semana, e desde então Rachel vem agindo diferente, assim como a loira. Rachel, Santana e Puck guardam um segredo, e Quinn agora vai querer descobrir o porque de Rachel estar tão diferente. Ligeiramente UA.
1. Novos Começos Requerem Antigos Finn's

The Secret Of Changes

1-Novos começos requerem antigos 'Finns'

-Quinn! Espera! - A loira ouviu e parou no meio do corredor, quase vazio agora. Claro, porque seu dia estava começando calmo demais já, é claro que Rachel _não ia_ aparecer e começar mais um monólogo entediante sobre a tarefa 'secreta' que as duas tinham. Que diabos o Schuester estava pensando quando praticamente ordenou que as duas ao menos fingissem no colégio que eram melhores amigas (ou só amigas, ao menos)?

Então a loira parou, e esperou. Quando Rachel a alcançou, levemente ofegante, Quinn pegou o material de suas mãos, e recomeçou a andar com a morena a seu lado. Rachel sempre pareceu delicada demais para Quinn, e a loira nunca entendeu como o idiota do Finn conseguia simplesmente deixá-la carregar todos os livros por aí, ou como ele não ia esperá-la na porta da sala de aula quando o sinal tocava. Quer dizer... Aquilo era o mínimo que ele deveria fazer né, afinal ele era namorado dela... Ou ex-namorado, agora.

-Quinn, eu estava pensando... Você provavelmente não quer ser vista comigo aqui no colégio mais do que já temos feito, então eu pensei que você talvez acharia uma boa ideia se, não sei, a gente pudesse ir tomar um café depois da escola, para conversar sobre a tarefa do Glee Club. Eu até pensei no lugar, é um café que eu costumava ir com minhas amigas, e você não vai precisar se preocupar, porque ninguém lá vai te reconhecer ou algo assim.

É, estava demorando para a Berry desatar a falar. Mas o que a parou foi ainda mais estranho: Quinn Fabray, que havia parado de andar, a olhava com o que parecia ser um misto de culpa e arrependimento no olhar. E isso era, de fato, o que a loira sentia. Parecia doer nela quando via aquele olhar de apreensão, quase medo, em Rachel, o mesmo de quando a cantora estava prestes a levar uma raspadinha, ou quando era empurrada contra os armários. Pensando bem agora, Quinn tinha que dar um jeito de fazer os empurrões pararem, já que o idiota do (ex)namorado dela não prestava nem para defendê-la. As raspadinhas foram fáceis, mas Quinn não achava que teria a mesma sorte com os empurrões.

-Quinn? Tudo bem pra você?-Rachel chamou quando não obteve resposta, tirando Quinn de seus devaneios.

-Rachel, eu realmente não tenho problema nenhum em ser vista com você, aqui ou em qualquer lugar, mas esse café me parece uma boa ideia. Eu só preciso saber onde fica, e que horas eu devo te encontrar.- A loira finalmente respondeu, olhando Rachel nos olhos com firmeza, para que a cantora tivesse certeza de sua sinceridade. Com essa tal tarefa do Schuester as duas acabaram se aproximando mesmo, e talvez elas não fossem melhores amigas, mas sabiam se dar.

Era estranho, porque em um dado momento Quinn estava fuzilando com o olhar qualquer jogador que passasse mais perto do que o estritamente necessário de Rachel, e conversavam normalmente, e no minuto seguinte pareciam querer pular no pescoço uma da outra. Então, no minuto seguinte, elas voltavam a falar sobre alguma trivialidade. No inicio todo mundo no Glee estranhava essa interação das duas, geralmente no almoço ou nos corredores, mas acabaram por ignorar, eventualmente. Surpreendente mesmo foi Santana nunca ter aberto a boca sobre isso. Alguns membros do Glee cogitaram a hipótese de Quinn ou Rachel terem vendido a alma ou feito um pacto de sangue com Satã para que não falasse nada, mas a ideia morreu quando olharam para o outro lado da sala do Glee e se depararam com Brittany sentada no colo da latina, colocando um pedaço de chocolate em sua boca. Talvez fosse só o efeito Brittany, uma vez que a loira parecia ter esse dom de trazer o que havia de melhor nas pessoas.

Enfim, as duas meio que viraram amigas depois que Rachel fez Quinn voltar para o clube e William deu a tal da tarefa, depois que as duas quase saíram no tapa no meio de uma reunião do glee, coisa que fez com que Brittany tivesse que praticamente esmagar Quinn em um abraço para segurá-la, Puck se enfiar no meio das meninas para separá-las e Santana ter que, literalmente, levantar Rachel do chão para impedir a morena de torcer aquele lindo e pálido pescoço de Quinn. E agora estavam as duas marcando de sair, no meio do corredor.

Rachel abriu um sorriso diferente, um que não combinava nem parecia com nada da menina baixinha e que não se vestia bem, um que quase assustava Quinn.

-Eles estão olhando, não estão?-Ela se aproximou mais da loira e apenas articulou as palavras com os lábios. As duas passavam na frente da sala da , e o professor Schuester estava lá. A loira olhou para o alto, antes de voltar a olhar para a morena. Aquele era um código que elas pegaram rápido, sem combinar exatamente, mas que funcionava. Se era sim, uma das duas olhava para o alto, ou para baixo antes de olhar a outra de volta, se era não, elas olhavam para um lado qualquer. Era bem útil quando um dos professores que estavam ajudando Will a 'fiscalizar' as meninas aparecia, e por algum motivo obscuro, até Sue Sylvester fazia parte desse grupo. As meninas chegaram à conclusão de que aquilo envolvia uma macumba das fortes, porque só assim para Sue concordar com sua perfeita líder cheerio andando por aí com a morena. Morena que aliás se afastou depois de Quinn confirmar.

-Você tem treino depois da escola, não tem?- Rachel voltou a interromper a linha de pensamento de Quinn, falando normalmente agora.

-Tenho, por que?-Quinn afirmou e indagou.

-Ótimo. Então eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e passo aqui pra te pegar

-Mas...

-Sem 'mas' Q. Agora tenha uma boa aula, e até daqui a pouco.-Rachel a cortou antes que a loira pudesse contestar, pegando seus livros da mão da mais alta e se esticando um pouco para beijar sua bochecha. Quinn ainda parecia um pouco chocada com a repentina mudança de atitude de Rachel, então demorou ainda alguns segundos na porta da sala, enquanto observava Rachel se afastar. Rachel não costumava sair dando ordens assim para ela, mesmo que o fizesse com o resto do mundo, aparentemente. Até que a morena parou de repente, como se tivesse esquecido algo importante.

-Ah, Quinn, me promete uma coisa?- Ela perguntou fitando Quinn, que demorou um, dois, três... Três segundos completos pra responder.

-Que? Ah, claro! O que?- Ela disse como se tivesse despertado do nada.

-Promete que não vai ficar com essa cara a hora que eu chegar aqui, de tarde?-E não esperou pela resposta de Quinn, virando-se e indo embora, deixando uma loira completamente aturdida para trás. Rachel teve que fazer um esforço enorme pra se controlar e não se dobrar de rir, ali, no meio do corredor, da cara de Quinn.

xXxXxXx

Quinn saiu do seu estado letárgico no meio do corredor, e entrou finalmente na aula de espanhol, se desculpando com pelo atraso.

A aula corria e Quinn simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Não que ela precisasse, espanhol era quase sua segunda língua, porque, bem, quando se cresce com Santana Lopez, principalmente quando você praticamente cresce na _casa_ de Santana Lopez, você aprende a falar e xingar em espanhol, de uma forma que Quinn duvidava muito que Will soubesse fazer. E quando se tem a própria latina como professora, você não aprende as coisas exatamente nessa ordem. Enfim.

Schuester continuava tagarelando enquanto alguns poucos alunos fingiam interesse, outros dormiam, outros anotavam desesperadamente até as respirações que Schuester tinha. Esse último grupo era composto sempre por alunos desesperados por puxar o saco do professor e conseguir alguns pontos a mais nas notas finais, e por um bando de garotas que pareciam que iam soltar gritinhos histéricos a cada vez que Will começava a cantar e dançar mais uma música dos anos 80.

A loira trocou um olhar rápido com Santana, e soube imediatamente que a latina pensava a exata mesma coisa que ela: Quando diabos aquele homem ia parar de passar goma no cabelo e perceber que eles não estavam mais nos anos 80, e que Journey não era mais a banda do momento? Sim, porque Quinn tinha certeza que já estava se tornando uma missão impossível achar uma música da dita banda que eles ainda não tivessem feito no Glee club. De alguma forma, aquele maníaco do Schuester, conseguiu transformar "Don't Stop Believin' ", o hit da banda em hino do clube. Pelo menos não era uma música ruim. Mas ainda assim, aquilo era o hino do Glee só porque Quinn e Santana ainda não estavam no glee nessa época! Senão o hino deles com certeza seria alguma coisa do tipo Jennifer Lopez, Ke$ha, Shakira, ou melhor! 'For your entertainment' Do Adam Lambert! Isso é algo que Quinn definitivamente pagaria para ver Rachel cantar! Quer dizer, o glee club! Ah, dane-se.

E enquanto a mente de Quinn divagava sobre o que seria interessante mudar no glee club, sua mente começou a viajar exatamente até a última lição que Schuester deu para eles: Mudança.

E parecia que já tinha começado naquela semana mesmo.

…

_**Segunda-feira, último período antes do almoço, sala do Glee club.**_

_ Rachel e Quinn entraram juntas na sala, Quinn carregava os livros da menina mais baixa e elas conversavam baixo sobre algo. Will deu um sorriso de aprovação para as garotas, aquela era a primeira vez que elas apareciam no Glee daquele jeito, depois da tarefa que ele obrigou as duas a cumprirem semana passada. A tarefa ainda valia, ideia da Emma, e os meninos do Glee estavam propensos a acreditar que aquele era um sinal para o apocalipse já que as duas estavam se dando tão bem. Não que eles soubessem que faziam aquilo por obrigação, mas enfim. _

_ O Glee transcorreu normalmente, Rachel cantou com Puck 'I run to you', Santana cantou 'I love you like a lovesong' com Brittany, e com Mike dançando, Finn, Kurt e Blaine e Mike apresentaram 'Walk This Way', e Quinn cantou 'Titanium', arrancando aplausos de todos em pé. Quando o sinal tocou, todos foram guardar seus livros para depois se encontrarem no refeitório. Quinn e Rachel caminhavam juntas, já que seus armários eram um do lado do outro._

_ -Mas aquele cara era um idiota, Quinn! Sério, eu não acredito que ele foi preso de uma forma tão besta!- Rachel argumentava com a loira. Uma coisa que as duas descobriram em comum era o gosto por séries de TV e filmes._

_ -Nem tanto, Rach...EL!-Quinn praticamente berrou as últimas letras do nome da outra garota, enquanto a puxava para trás de si e batia a porta do armário, evitando que os livros da morena tomassem um banho do que parecia ser raspadinha de morango. Quinn deixou os próprios livros na mão de Rachel e se virou para o jogador de Hóquei._

_ -Qual é o seu problema, idiota?-A loira esbravejou. O rapaz perdeu um pouco a sua cor._

_ -Poxa, Quinn, desculpa, não era pra acertar você! E-era só..._

_ -Dane-se quem isso deveria acertar! Faça isso de novo e o time de futebol inteiro também vai acertar um banho acidental de raspadinha em você!-Quinn praticamente rosnava._

_ -Mas eu não acertei ninguém!-O garoto tentava se defender._

_ -Então é bom você rezar para ter a mesma sorte que ela. Agora some._

_ Kurt, que passava com Mercedes deus um olhar assombrado para a garota loira,mas como recebeu como única resposta um olhar semi-assassino da mesma, continuou andando com a Black Diva ao seu lado._

_ O olhar assombrado retornou ao rosto do garoto quando mais tarde deu de cara com as duas sentadas juntas no refeitório, na mesa do Glee, com Quinn discutindo animadamente com Puck sobre os motivos porque Harley Quinn, vulgo Arlequina, era a melhor vilã dos quadrinhos, enquanto Puck defendia o ponto de que era a Hera Venenosa, e Rachel, só para pontuar a discussão dos dois, dizia que, no final das contas, ninguém batia o Coringa._

_ Cenas como essa se repetiam com frequência ao longo dessa última semana, com Quinn mostrando um adorável lado 'nerd', e Rachel mostrando-se surpreendentemente agradável, apenas observando as discussões da loira com Puck ou Mike, participando quando podia, mas aparentemente sem aquela necessidade de ter toda a atenção voltada para si._

_ xXxXxXx_

_ Quinn estava sentada na última fileira do Glee club. William, pra variar, estava atrasado, e até aí nada de novo, o que assustava Quinn era o fato de _Rachel_ estar atrasada. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal. William chegou, cumprimentando todos os alunos, e pareceu reparar na mesma coisa que Quinn._

_ -Crianças, alguém sabe da Rachel? _

_ E como que por mágica a diva baixinha entrou na sala do Glee club, com Finn (de que ninguém tinha sentido falta aliás, nem o próprio irmão) logo atrás dela, com sua habitual cara de criança perdida da mãe. Havia algo diferente em Rachel, ela parecia mais confiante, de alguma forma, com um brilho perigoso no olhar._

_ -Com licença, , me atrasei porque eu tive que conversar com Finn para acertar algumas coisas. Sentimos muito.- E depois, ao invés de se sentar ao lado de Finn como sempre, a morena percorreu o lugar com os olhos e subiu até a última fileira, sentando-se ao lado de Quinn, mesmo que sem dirigir palavra alguma a loira, que praticamente tinha uma interrogação brilhando em tons gritantes em sua testa._

_ Schuester começou a falar sobre a tarefa da semana, Mudanças, e como ele queria que todos ali cantassem algo diferente do que eles estavam acostumados a gostar e pedir pra cantar no glee club._

_ Rachel, que estava ao lado de Quinn, havia se sentado encostada a cadeira, os braços cruzados e o maxilar travado com força, não interrompeu nem uma única vez, o que já estava chocando inclusive William. Ele já estava falando há quinze minutos, e cabeças frequentemente se viravam pra checar se Rachel continuava ali ou se tinha fugido pela janela, pra não ter interrompido nenhuma fala de ninguém até o momento. Quinn sentia vontade de cutucar Rachel para conferir se a menina era real, ou se era um robô muito bem feito (nem tanto, já que Rachel não estava fazendo seus monólogos intermináveis) ou melhor ainda! Se aquilo não era um clone feito por aliens que sequestraram a verdadeira Rachel! É, aquilo fazia sentido, porque só assim pra explicar o que aconteceu a seguir._

_ Depois de um Schuester muito impressionado conseguir terminar a explicação da tarefa, ele fez a pergunta habitual, se alguém gostaria de cantar alguma coisa. Finn, que até então tinha seu corpo enorme jogado em uma cadeira e parecia muito com uma grande criança de cinco anos emburrada por não poder comer doces antes do jantar, abriu o rosto em um sorriso, como se tivesse acabado de ter a ideia mais brilhante do mundo, desde que inventaram aquela desgraça que ele chamava de serenata._

_ Então ele começou a se sentar direito, e quando Schuester cedeu o centro da sala para o menino muito grande que discutia algo baixinho com a banda, Rachel também aprumou-se na cadeira, e Quinn finalmente cedeu à vontade de olhar para ela. E ela, claro, esperava uma Rachel obviamente interessada no Finnútil, e no que aquele idiota cantaria para ela agora, para consertar alguma burrada que tivesse feito. Mas o que a loira viu foi raiva no olhar de Rachel. Tipo, MUITA raiva, então a loira fingiu que nunca tinha olhado para ela e fixou seu olhar na frente da sala, como se o chão fosse muito interessante,enquanto ela rezava para que Rachel não quisesse descontar aquela raiva nela. Porque com a atitude que a menina estava demonstrando até agora aquilo estava começando a parecer perfeitamente possível._

_ Quando Finn voltou para o centro da sala, ele buscou Rachel com o olhar e pareceu se encolher brevemente quando viu a expressão da morena. E incrivelmente, para superar todos os eufemismos existentes, Finn conseguiu ser mais idiota do que o comum. Gaguejando._

_ -E-essa música é-é, pra você, Rach._

_ E essa aparentemente foi a gota final que faltava para Rachel transbordar. A garota se postou de pé em um salto, e teria derrubado a cadeira se ela não estivesse encostada na parede. A garota começou a descer a sala em direção a Finn, os passos firmes, e Finn se encolhia mais a cada um deles._

_ -FINN! Pela última vez, eu NÃO VOU voltar com você entendeu? E antes que você mude essa droga de música para Quinn, ela também não vai voltar com você, porque você é um idiota que não sabe tratar uma garota! Muito menos alguém como a Quinn! - A essa altura Rachel já tinha um dedo enfiado no peito de Finn, e gritava de frente para ele. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo ou dois, nos quais ninguém se atreveu nem ao menos a respirar. Quando Rachel voltou a falar, sua voz tinha um tom de raiva profundo, mas era mais baixa. -Você não a merece. Você não me merece. Deus, eu não acredito que perdi esse tempo todo com você._

_ -Mas eu te amo de verdade, Rach...-O menino tentou sua melhor cara de cachorrinho, o que pareceu funcionar, já que a expressão de Rachel se abrandou. Quinn notou que havia algo muito errado quando reparou na frieza do rosto de Rachel._

_ -Mesmo Finn? Me ama de verdade?-Ela perguntou, a voz baixa quase carinhosa._

_ -Rach... Claro que sim! Você sabe que eu te amo! -Finn respondeu, e Rachel sorriu efetivamente._

_ -Então, querido, pode me fazer um favor? - Ela perguntou, a voz quase manhosa, e o menino acenou com a cabeça. O sorriso de Rachel mudou, era agora desafiador, sarcástico, e ela respondeu. -Vai pro inferno, você e esse amor que você mente._

_ Finn parecia ter sido estapeado, e Quinn estava começando a se preocupar seriamente se ficar tanto tempo sem respirar não afetaria as habilidades cognitivas dos outros membros do clube. Ela teve apenas certeza de que já havia afetado quando olhou para o lado e viu uma desesperada Brittany controlando uma Santana furiosa, impedindo-a de sair de sua cadeira._

_ -Rach, o que eu fiz pra você me tratar assim?- Finn indagou, e a morena grudou uma mão no colarinho de sua camiseta, trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto com uma força surpreendente. _

_ -Você me fez perder três anos inteiros que eu poderia ter tido com ela, como minha amiga, porque você, sua chantagista filho da mãe, me fez prometer que eu nunca iria chegar perto da Quinn ou de nenhuma Cherrios de novo, me fez fingir ser alguém que eu não sou, ainda mais insuportável do que você, tudo porque você é um maldito moleque inseguro! Mas agora foda-se, Hudson, grite o que quiser de mim para a escola inteira, Lima inteira ouvir. Você realmente acha que eu não aguento essa pressão toda depois de te aturar todo esse tempo, Finn? Santana aguentou, Brittany aguentou, Kurt e Blaine aguentaram, e eu também vou, porque eu não sou covarde feito você! Mas você não vai me usar, ou usar a Quinn de novo, pra manter essa merda de status que acha que tem!_

_ Rachel o soltou e se afastou. Ninguém se movia naquele lugar, e todos ali poderiam facilmente competir com a na questão de quem tinha os olhos maiores._

_ Rachel estava respirando pesado, de costas para Finn, de olhos fechados. Parecia tentar conter algumas lágrimas que teimavam em se formar em seus olhos. Incrivelmente, como se o clube todo já não estivesse chocado o bastante, Santana levantou-se e passou um braço pela cintura de Rachel, a outra mão subindo e descendo levemente em seu braço. Rachel deitou a cabeça no ombro do que o clube agora sabia ser sua amiga e respirou fundo._

_ -Eu estraguei tudo dessa vez, né Sant?-A garota perguntou com um sorriso triste, com uma única lágrima que escapou. A morena soltou um risinho baixo._

_ -Não estragou não, baixinha.-A latina respondeu baixo. E erguendo a voz pediu- Britt, traz um copo de água pra Rach, por favor._

_ A dançarina sorriu docemente e se levantou, passando de leve a mão nas costas de Rachel, e saiu da sala._

_ -Sério, Berry? Até a Santana? Minha nossa, a Katie vai ficar decepcionada com você!_

_ E isso saiu em tom de desprezo da boca de Finn. E antes que Santana pudesse segurar Rachel, Finn estava cambaleando para trás chocado e o sangue pulsava fortemente na mão de Rachel, que deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito ao ver que seu soco tinha cortado a boca de Finn._

_ -Katherine é problema meu, e se você não percebeu ainda, Hudson, ela não está mais aqui pra me cobrar de qualquer coisa que seja._

_ Finn se irritou, a agarrou com força o braço de Santana, para tirá-la da frente de Rachel, mas outra vez a mão da menina o atingiu._

_ -Eu acho bom você tirar as suas mãos sujas da minha amiga agora, Hudson, se não quiser passar o resto da vida tentando reconstruir os dentes!_

_ E talvez Finn até tivesse tentado revidar, se Puck, Mike, Sam e até mesmo Blaine não tivessem se levantado e parado atrás das meninas de forma protetora. Finn saiu chutando uma cadeira e gritando que estava fora do clube._

_ Puck se virou para Rachel como se tivesse uma dúvida ainda._

_ -Isso quer dizer que minha Rach, a velha Rachel, tá de volta, princesinha?_

_ Rachel sorriu abertamente._

_ -Totalmente, Puck! Totalmente!- Ela confirmou e bateu com seu punho fechado no do amigo, que a abraçou e rodou no ar, fazendo-a rir, o que fez com que toda a tensão do clube se dissipasse quando Puck, Rachel, Santana e Brittany, que tinha voltado agora, começaram a gargalhar quando Santana comemorou o fato de 'O Hobbit' dela finalmente se livrar daquelas roupas horríveis. Não que o resto do pessoal tivesse entendido o porque disso, mas era bom ver aquela nova Rachel._

_ E tudo isso só na primeira aula daquela sexta feira._

O sinal finalmente tocou, despertando Quinn de seus devaneios. Quinn viu Santana sair mais do que rápido da aula, juntamente com Brittany, e a latina parecia com pressa de chegar a algum lugar. E a curiosidade de Quinn só fez aumentar quando Santana aumentou ainda mais a velocidade de seus passos e da loira com quem tinha os mindinhos entrelaçados em direção ao auditório, onde Quinn teve certeza de ver Puck entrando com Rachel.

Haviam mais alguns membros do glee club presentes, incluindo o próprio . Quinn não deixou de reparar que os membros em questão eram apenas os mais próximos e amigos de Rachel, que estava no centro do palco agradecendo às Cheerios presentes e a Puck. Quinn imediatamente soube que não deveria estar ali, mas sem que Rachel a visse, deslizou por entre as fileiras até sentar-se ao lado de Kurt, que estava sentado mais afastado que o resto do pessoal. Kurt não olhou para ela, mantendo os olhos fixos em Blaine que estava no palco, e murmurou baixo, para que Quinn seguisse o exemplo.

-Então você realmente veio.-Ele constatou. Quinn o olhou de relance.

-Como você sabia que eu ia vir, Kurt?

-Eu não sabia. Eu jurava que você não apareceria, mas mais uma vez, Rachel parece saber mais do que eu sobre você. Ela não acreditou nem por um minuto que você não viria, então talvez você devesse prestar muita atenção no que ela vai cantar agora.

Quinn olhou para o palco. Rachel acertava algumas coisas que Quinn não conseguia ouvir, então ela voltou-se para Kurt.

-Se Rachel me queria aqui, porque não me chamou?-ela perguntou com certa indignação, e Kurt respondeu no mesmo tom, como se explicasse algo óbvio à uma criança de cinco anos.

-Porque ela, assim como eu, Santana, Brittany, Tina e Mercedes, precisávamos ter a certeza de que você não a odiava!

-Mas eu não sabia que era ela quem estaria aqui! Eu só vim atrás da S. e da B.!

-E poderia ter ido embora no segundo em que viu que era ela quem ia cantar alguma coisa!

-Mas...

-Quinn, você por acaso entendeu o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?- Kurt perguntou sério.

-Rachel terminou com o Finntragável, e ele deu chilique, ai a Sant de um modo muito estranho ficou do lado dela, ele falou de uma tal de Kate e Rachel meteu a mão na cara dele, coisa que eu sinto inveja agora, e ele teria ido pra cima dela se os meninos não estivessem lá. E de alguma forma, o meu nome foi parar no meio disso tudo, e daí?

-E daí? Como assim 'E daí?' Quinn? -Kurt exclamou num sussurro exasperado. Quinn levantou as mãos, num sinal de 'Me desculpe! O que quer que eu faça?" E Kurt fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz entre o indicador e o polegar.

-Eu realmente achei que as notícias corriam mais rápido nesse lugar... Okay Quinn, parece que você não está acompanhando a história direito, então deixe-me te explicar: Hoje de manhã, eu e Puck estávamos indo para o Glee, ai nós vimos Finn gritando com Rachel no meio do corredor. Ela pegou Finn, e o enfiou numa sala vazia, e ai eu achei que ela ia começar a pedir desculpas até por ter nascido, ou seja, a baboseira de sempre. Acontece Quinn, que Finn estava daquele jeito porque Rachel terminou com ele, e com algo parecido com um acordo que eles tinham, que era na verdade uma chantagem do Finn sobre ela, mas é melhor Rachel te explicar isso, não eu.

'"Enfim, o Puck me parou, porque você sabe como o Finn é, e ele ficou com medo de que meu irmão perdesse o controle e fizesse alguma coisa com Rachel, então nós acabamos de ouvir Rachel terminar com Finn, e ele passando pelos vários estágios de sempre: Negação, implorar por desculpas, raiva, arrependimento, e quando tudo isso não surtiu efeito, ele xingou Rachel e disse que ia contar o que quer que fosse dela para todo o colégio, e que faria questão de fazer isso com você do lado dele, só pra ver a cara da Rachel quando visse vocês dois juntos, e você a humilhasse de novo e blá blá blá. Rachel mandou ele te deixar fora disso, e ele disse que se ele quisesse ele ia usar você como bem entendesse, como sempre fez antes. Ai ele te chamou de burra, porque -Kurt fez sinal de aspas- 'pra dar pro Puck e confiar nele tem que ser muito burra mesmo, bem feito!' E ai a Rachel ficou puta da vida com ele. Ela bateu nele, e te defendeu, e falou que mesmo que custasse a vida dela, se dependesse de Rachel Berry, ele nunca mais colocaria um único dedo que fosse em você, porque ele não te merecia. Ela falou que faria o que fosse, porque mesmo que você nunca mais olhasse na cara dela, ela te protegeria do Finn. Ai eles foram para o Glee e aconteceu tudo aquilo. Só que pelo que eu sei, não é a primeira vez que Rachel te salva dele sem que você saiba. E todas as vezes que ela o tirou de você, não era por ciúmes dele, era pra cuidar de você mesmo.

E Quinn não sabia o que dizer. Se Rachel estava disposta a fazer tudo o que disse na cara de Finn, sobre como ele deveria tratar Quinn, se ela realmente protegeu Quinn esse tempo todo... A realidade atingiu Quinn com o que parecia ser a força de um trem. Se tudo aquilo era verdade... Deus, que tipo de pessoa horrível Quinn era?

Kurt, como o bom amigo que era, passou um braço pelos ombros de Quinn e a puxou para perto, fazendo com que a garota deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto sua outra mão subia e descia distraidamente pelo braço da loira. Quinn sentiu uma vontade esmagadora de chorar. Chorar de ódio, de vergonha, de medo, de dor, de arrependimento, culpa, remorso... Chorar por ter sido iludida por Finn e por ter sido tão horrível com Rachel esse tempo todo.

A loira saiu de seus devaneios após a cantora pegar o microfone e agradecer a todos que estavam ali, e dizer que ela tinha um motivo especial para querer cada um deles ali. Essa parte ela falou fitando Quinn diretamente, e a garota sentiu o rosto esquentar. Kurt tinha razão; Rachel soube que ela estava ali desde que a loira colocara os pés no auditório. A morena chamou a atenção de , dizendo que como a tarefa daquela semana era Mudança, essa seria sua apresentação. Puck começou os acordes em sua guitarra, e Rachel começou a cantar 'Do You Want What You Want?', com a alma, mais ainda do que quando cantou 'Don't Rain In My Parade', e Quinn, prestando atenção na letra que Rachel fez questão de cantar fitando-a em certas partes, deu total razão à cantora:

Quinn tinha que se lembrar de quem realmente era.

Mas acima de tudo, naquela música, a maior verdade talvez fosse que Rachel era tudo o que Quinn não conseguia, não podia controlar.

E isso amedrontava _demais_ a loira.


	2. Kate Middleton decidiu tocar guitarra

**N/A: Boa noite! Eu fiquei realmente muito feliz ao ver que quem leu e comentou gostou, e quem não comentou espero que tenha gostado. Espero que gostem desse seegundo capitulo!**

2 – Quando Kate Middleton resolve tocar guitarra em Lima

O meu último sinal tocou, e eu acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz de ouvir o som irritante daquele sino. Saí do colégio e fui para o estacionamento, acenando de longe para Santana, que havia se tornado minha amiga, de uma forma _muito_ estranha, Brittany, que sempre fora doce comigo, e Quinn, que finalmente ia conhecer a verdadeira Rachel Berry.

Santana apenas fez sinal para que eu olhasse meu celular, e indicou Puck com a cabeça. Eu apenas acenei positivamente e entrei em meu carro. Totalmente preto, os vidros também eram escuros, e as rodas de um tom bonito de grafite. Que foi? Eu podia ter feito m acordo com o idiota do Finn no inicio do colegial, mas isso não significava que eu ia apagar todos os traços da minha personalidade, oras! Até porque o carro não era algo que eu podia mostrar pra Deus e o mundo na escola, e mudar ao sair ou chegar em casa. E por falar no acordo... Eu ia ter que contar tudo para Quinn, o que por si só já me dava uma dor de cabeça desgraçada. O que ela ia dizer quando soubesse que eu fiz um monte de coisas só para protegê-la? Isso mesmo! Ela pensaria que eu era mais do que uma maluca anormal daquelas que só não atira pedra nos aviões porque Deus tem pena!

Eu sabia do que Santana estava falando, a mensagem que havia chego hoje cedo no meu celular, e que estava me importunando desde antes da minha primeira briga com Finn hoje, e fatalmente, antes da minha primeira aula. Santana também sabia, talvez por isso ela resolveu mostrar abertamente pro glee club que estava ali por mim, assim como eu estive por ela, por mais de uma vez, mesmo que o resto do clube ignorasse esse fato. Desbloqueei a tela do meu IPhone e a dita mensagem continuava a brilhar na tela.

_**'Talvez eu esteja mais perto e com mais saudades de você do que imagina, Rach. -xx, Kay.'**_

Eu respirei fundo, e encostei a cabeça no encosto do banco do carro. Ótimo, justamente agora que eu pretendia me acertar com a Quinn, meu passado vinha me assombrar! Ô sorte de revés essa minha, viu? Se bem que se tratando da Katie não era bem uma assombração... Enfim! Eu tinha que ir para casa, as Cheerios tinham treino, e de alguma forma, Quinn estava envolvida de novo com Sue. Algo sobre ser co-capitã do time, tipo como uma auxiliar de Sue, que a treinadora precisava desesperadamente, já que Quinn se recusava a voltar a ser uma Cheerio.

Obviamente nenhuma delas era tão boa como Quinn, nem mesmo Santana, que a substituía agora, mas de alguma forma parecia que as novas calouras eram uma desgraça completa para o time. Okay, não vamos esquecer que estamos falando de Sue Sylvester, então as meninas deveriam ser capazes de ganhar o campeonato regional vendadas e com uma mão amarrada nas costas, mas óbvio que isso não soava bom o bastante para a Treinadora Sylvester.

Enfim, como Quinn estava ajudando no treino das novatas, eu teria tempo de ir até em casa tomar um banho, me trocar e me livrar dessas roupas horrorosas. Talvez eu as guardasse para usar no Halloween, ou doar para um asilo. Ou talvez Puck fosse gostar de queimá-las em nome de Jesus, porque só o fogo mesmo pra purificar aquelas coisas que era um atentado terrorista público a qualquer senso de moda. Sério.

E foi assim que eu me convenci a ligar o carro e ir para casa, depois de passar pelo menos 15 minutos ali, devaneando. Cheguei rápido em casa (porque faróis vermelhos quando não há ninguém por perto é para fracos, e isso Rachel Berry não é), me sentindo livre como não me sentia há muito tempo. Meus pais não estavam em casa, haviam conseguido férias de um mês em seus respectivos empregos, e como aquele ano era o ano em que eles completariam 25 anos que se conheciam, 20 de namoro e 15 de casamento, eles foram viajar. Sim, eles faziam questão de comemorar as três datas, e com a graça de Deus e um pouco de sorte, eles tiveram a decência de se casarem e começarem a namorar na mesma data em que se conheceram, durante esses anos. Não, isso não significava que eles não davam um jeito de comemorar as 3 no mesmo dia.

Balançando a cabeça para me livrar desses devaneios, eu subi para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. Meu quarto tinha isolamento acústico, o que eu agradecia aos céus naquele momento, porque eu precisava de música, alta, bem alta, e isso evitaria com que meus amáveis vizinhos jogassem meu nome que um dia vai brilhar – e muito, por sinal- na Broadway em uma roda de macumba, vodoo ou magia negra, daquelas que a gente aprende a fazer no google.

Tomei um banho rápido, e me troquei, totalmente diferente do 'estilo' (vulgo terrorismo visual) que eu fui obrigada a usar no colégio durante esses últimos anos. Eu usava uma calça legging jeans preta, com botas até o joelho, uma camisa branca de botão e uma jaqueta de couro também preta, comprida e que se ajustava bem ao corpo. Eu peguei meu celular e o óculos Ray Ban, estilo aviador, e sem pensar porque, peguei meu violão, por puro instinto. Chequei o relógio uma última vez e reparei feliz que estava adiantada para encontrar Quinn. Sem problemas por mim, eu iria esperá-la no estacionamento mesmo...

xXxXxXx

Rachel voltou a olhar o relógio pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez em cinco minutos, e saltou para fora do carro, que agora parecia estar sufocando-a. Ótimo, o treino das Cheerios havia acabado há oito minutos e 22, 23, 24, 25 segundos, então Quinn deveria aparecer a qualquer minuto. Mas e se Quinn desistisse de ir com ela? E se achasse que Rachel não valia a pena? Se decidisse sair de lá com uma cheerio caloura qualquer e deixar Rachel lá, esperando-a? Sim, porque Rachel tinha perfeita noção de que aquelas calouras pareciam ter desenvolvido um crush massivo e macabro pela sua (ou quase sua, que seja!) Quinn. De repente o celular de Rachel vibrou no bolso da jaqueta, e a foto de Quinn brilhou na tela. Como ela tinha uma foto de Quinn sorrindo para sua câmera? Bom, Santana havia feito esse favor. Um nó se formou na garganta de Rachel quando ela tocou na tela para abrir a mensagem. Era agora que Quinn dizia que Rachel deveria esperá-la ali, porque não valia a pena, enquanto Quinn ia para casa acompanhada de uma ou duas calouras da equipe? E no mesmo instante o riso se fez presente em seus lábios, quando leu a real mensagem.

** _'Já saí do treino das Cheerios, mas onde está você? Nem pense em me deixar esperando, Berry, porque senão eu vou pessoalmente atrás de você!- XX, Q."_**

__Os dedos da morena voaram por sobre a tela para responder.

_**'Pois saiba você, Fabray, que sou eu quem está te esperando! EU estou no estacionamento, o Cruze todo preto ao lado do Jeep de Satã. Vou te esperar do lado de fora. - xx Rach'**_

E como que por mágica, Quinn viu o carro, sem reparar na morena baixinha que saia de dentro dele e dava a volta no mesmo agora, por estar digitando qualquer coisa no celular. Quinn só reparou na morena à sua frente quando estava a pouco menos de dois metros do carro, e consequentemente de Rachel, que tinha as costas contra a lateral do carro e os braços cruzados. E quando Quinn reparou em Rachel... Bom, ela não foi exatamente discreta, o que fez Santana, que andava a seu lado, gargalhar. Tudo isso só porque Quinn parou, estática, assim que bateu os olhos em Rachel, e a olhou de cima à baixo, não uma, nem duas, mas três vezes, e só parou e fechou a boca quando Santana bateu de leve na parte de trás de sua cabeça e falou algo sobre moscas em bocas abertas, que Quinn estava longe demais para prestar atenção. Santana se adiantou , e beijou a bochecha da morena, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que fez as duas rirem. Rachel bateu um _high-five_ com Santana, e a latina se despediu das duas entrando em seu jipe.

Quando Quinn continuou sem falar nada quando Santana já estava fora do estacionamento, Rachel franziu a testa.

-Quinn? - ela chamou.

-Hum?- A Fabray aérea respondeu.

-Você não sabia que é feio quebrar promessas e sair por aí comendo pessoas com os olhos? -Rachel falou em um falso tom de irritação, que fez com que Quinn desviasse o olhar para o asfalto, e corasse fortemente, murmurando algo sobre não estar comendo Rachel com os olhos. E murmurou apenas, porque ela sabia que era uma completa mentira. Rachel só podia sorrir diante da atitude absolutamente adorável da loira. De repente, Quinn levantou a cabeça do nada, como se tivesse acabado de ser iluminada com uma ideia divina.

-Mas que promessa que quebrei que eu não estou sabendo, Berry? - Ela perguntou em um tom quase que de desafio, que se perdeu no sorrisinho confiante que Rachel deu.

-Quinn, eu tenho certeza que você se lembra que hoje antes do almoço você me prometeu que não ia ficar me olhando exatamente como está agora quando eu chegasse aqui à tarde.

E o placar estava em 2 x 0 para Rachel, já que a loira voltou a corar fortemente com essa frase da morena. Rachel sentiu vontade de rir, mas se controlou, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior, mas não conseguiu segurar um sorriso quando viu Quinn suspirar ao vê-la fazer isto. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça de leve, e abriu a porta do carro para Quinn, falando sobre elas irem andando, e que esperava que Quinn gostasse do lugar tanto quanto ela. A ex-cheerio surpreendeu-se diante da atitude gentil da outra menina, e agradeceu ao entrar no carro. Rachel deu a volta e deu a partida no carro, e de repente jurou para si mesma que seu dia não podia estar melhor.

xXxXxXx

Ótimo, eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto deveria estar vermelho feito um pimentão, desde que Rachel me lembrou daquela promessa estupida. E eu não podia nem responder à quanto eu estar comendo-a com os olhos, porque isso soaria falso demais até para mim.

Mas eu não tenho culpa que aquela maldita calça deveria estar ajustada até a alma dela!

Certo, então, repassando o porque de toda essa injustiça do mundo para comigo:

Sue me pegou de novo com as Cherrios, e eu não reclamo. Eu amo ser líder de torcida, então eu não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo longe daquele negócio mesmo. Ainda mais com Santana e Brittany praticamente me implorando para voltar. E eu também precisava manter a forma, claro! Ninguém ganha a coroa de rainha do baile com banha saltando por aí! (Sem ofensas, mas não, a Lauren não conta. Ela intimida as pessoas para ganhar votos, só pode!)

Certo, vocês devem estar querendo me dar um soco agora por eu não desistir desas idiotice de coroa. Mas eu desisti, sério! É só que esse ano eu decidi que eu vou dobrar esse colégio a meus pés, como ele era quando eu era líder de torcida, e sorte de quem estiver do meu lado e azar de quem não sair da minha frente. Simples assim.

Enfim, eu saí do dito treino das Cheerios (e as novas calouras eram um desastre mesmo. Fora que eu perdi a conta de quantas delas tentaram me cantar de alguma forma durante o treino. Se as cantadas fossem um pouquinho melhores, eu acharia que Santana estava dando um curso particular para elas, mas como não eram, eu tinha Puck como principal suspeito.) e estava indo com Sant para o estacionamento. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Rachel, peguntando onde ela estava, o que pareceu ser desnecessário, já que eu ouvi Santana dando graças ao céus 'pelo hobbit finalmente voltar a usar suas roupas de gente'.

E foi aí que Rachel me respondeu, e eu finalmente reparei nela. Certo, talvez eu tivesse virando uma estátua no lugar, mas isso não era importante. O importante era que Rachel estava... diferente, pada dizer o mínimo. Okay, talvez eu queira dizer que ela estava mais do que sexy me olhando com aquele sorrisinho e vestida daquele jeito, e talvez por isso eu tivesse entrado no que parecia ser um estado de choque, sei lá. E depois Santana foi embora, Rachel me fez corar por duas vezes seguidas e conseguiu arrancar um suspiro de mim quando mordeu o lábio daquele jeito simplesmente... adorável. Essa menina vai ser meu fim ainda! E agora aqui estou eu, dentro do carro dela, indo para um suposto café desconhecido que deve ficar nos limites da cidade, já que Rachel estava pegando o que parecia ser uma estradinha não muito usada, cercada de árvores, o que dava um aspecto bem bonito ao lugar, com a luz da tarde. Ou bem macabro, à noite. E talvez Rachel não estivesse me levando para café nenhum, e sim estivesse indo se encontrar com Puck, e então os dois me matariam e desovariam meu lindo e jovem corpo em algum lugar daquela estrada! É, por isso que Rachel estava vestida assim, para não ser reconhecida depois! E o carro, não tem nem um pouco a cara dela! O Puck deve ter roubado, e então eles vão queimá-lo depois de me matar, e Santana vai vir buscá-los e eles vão para casa beber alegres por minha morte cruel! E eu que nunca esperei uma traição desse tamanho de Santana!

-Quinn, antes que você resolva se jogar do carro em movimento, eu devo dizer que estamos à mais de 120 km/h, já que eu estou com pressa, então você provavelmente vai se machucar, e muito se fizer isso. Então que tal se acalmar e me dizer o que diabos eu estou fazendo para te assustar tanto?-Rachel me tirou de meus devaneios, que a essa altura já eram sobre se eles usariam uma motosserra ou espadas para dividir meu corpo em pedaços, e se aquele violão no banco de trás era realmente um violão, ou a capa só escondia a arma que me levaria dessa pro além.

Então, quando Rachel me acordou,(ou quando eu finalmente percebi que estava me agarrando à porta do carro e me afundando no banco) no lugar de dar um chilique pela velocidade do carro e dizer que ela provavelmente nos mataria se continuasse daquele jeito, eu fiz a pergunta mais crucial de todas, claro!

-Por que você está vestida assim?- Isso Fabray! Porque é claro que as roupas são mais importantes do que a velocidade! Rachel correndo feito uma louca não é importante porque você não pode perfeitamente morrer se ela não diminuir AGORA! Claro! Parabéns, Miranda Priestly ficaria orgulhosa de você! Rachel riu da minha pergunta, e eu me perguntei há quanto tempo eu não a via bem humorada assim. Muito tempo, provavelmente, considerando que eu tinha tomado mais empenho ainda em fazer da vida dela um inferno recentemente. Mais uma vez a culpa me bateu com força, mas Rachel me distraiu ao responder.

-Isso sou só eu voltando ao meu estilo de sempre, Fabray. O idiota do Hudson que em fazia usar aquelas roupas macabras. Próxima pergunta?

-O carro...-Ah qual é? Era informação demais para mim essa Berry nova! Não que eu não gostasse, claro, mas eu merecia algum crédito! Eu estava lidando bem com isso, eu estava no carro, não estava? E claro que o carro não é roubado, Rachel não faria algo assim, faria?

-Totalmente meu Quinn, sem roubos nisso.-Rachel respondeu, mas não pareceu ofendida, como se toda a situação fosse apenas hilária. Ah, _Merda. _Eu disse a última parte em voz alta, não disse? Rachel me salvou de meu constrangimento, continuando sua história, porque ela era Rachel Berry e claro que ela não podia se contentar com apenas uma linha!

-Posso te mostrar uma coisa? -Ela perguntou, e eu só assenti. Não estava confiando muito no minha boca nesse momento. Rachel diminuiu a velocidade do carro, e virou em uma entradinha da estrada que eu não repararia se não soubesse que existia. Depois de pouco tempo, Rachel estacionou no que parecia ser o alto de uma colina, que parecia ser frequentada por ela, já que haviam uma mesa de madeira de piquenique sob uma árvore, e bancos de madeira ao seu redor. Rachel saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim, e depois deu a volta no carro e encostou-se na frente dele, indicando o lugar a seu lado para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Ela voltou a falar, quando eu voltei a me focar totalmente em seu rosto.

- Essa daqui é só uma das propriedades do meu avô, mas é a mais próxima de Lima, então eu praticamente cresci aqui. Eu ia para o colégio de manhã, ele me buscava e nós passávamos o dia aqui, ele sempre me ensinando algo novo. - Ela apontou para o cenário à nossa frente, uma fazenda enorme, bonita, e com uma ou duas construções grandes e antigas - De noite meus pais vinham me buscar, e nós jantávamos aqui, porque meu avô não abriu mão dos jantares em família mesmo depois que minha avó morreu.

Quando meu pai contou para meu avô que era gay, meu avô o expulsou de casa. Meu pai foi para a faculdade, conheceu papai e aqui estou eu hoje. Eu fui o único motivo que fez meu avô voltar a falar com meu pai decentemente em 10 anos, mais ou menos. Meu avô tinha uma cabeça surpreendentemente aberta para alguém da idade dele.

Ele foi um militar, mas depois abriu uma empresa que está funcionando até hoje. E como a empresa dele é uma das mais tradicionais e melhor do ramo, ele queria que meu pai assumisse, mas aí ele disse que era gay e que queria ser médico, salvar pessoas. Meu avô o expulsou, não por preconceito exatamente, mas porque uma empresa como a dele não podia ter alguém como meu pai em seu comando. Isso foi há uns 20 anos atrás, e você vê como a cabeça das pessoas é até hoje.

Mas parece que ele quis se redimir disso antes de morrer, e colocou tudo, tipo _tudo mesmo_ no meu nome, como se ter me criado praticamente não fosse o bastante. Então vamos dizer que eu não roubei esse carro, porque se eu quiser eu posso pagar um igual para todas as Cheerios e o pessoal do Glee club, trocar aquela lata velha do Schuester e dar um tanque de guerra para Sue Sylvester, para ver se ela destrói aquele inferno que eles chamam de escola e sai do meu pé, e depois dar uma festa na piscina de Santana. E isso quer dizer que você não vai pra cadeia por andar comigo nesse carro, Q."

Eu não pude deixar de reparar em Rachel enquanto ela falava. A testa franzida, o canto da boca para baixo como sempre quando não gostava de algo. Eu percebi o quanto aquela história a incomodava, e que o final sobre Sue foi apenas para tentar disfarçar seu desconforto. E eu, claro, fiz a coisa mais estúpida que podia.

-Eu sinto muito.-Foi a minha brilhante e empolgante declaração. Talvez eu devesse mesmo me jogar do carro depois disso, eu pensei. Mas Rachel não parecia concordar.

-Pelo meu velho? Não sinta, ele teve uma vida boa. Eu sempre fui a única neta, então ele fez questão de me estragar totalmente, claro. Ele costumava dizer que sempre quis um neto homem, para assumir a empresa no lugar do meu pai, mas já que eu resolvi nascer uma menina era problema meu e dos meus pais, já que ele ainda me ensinaria tudo que uma delicada garotinha feito eu não deveria saber. E eu supostamente deveria ser um menino, segundo os exames da gravidez. Você imagina o choque dos meus pais e do meu avô quando eu nasci? Pelo menos isso não impediu meu avô de fazer tudo o que ele planejava comigo. Acho que tanto eu quanto ele agradecemos agora pelo meu pai ser médico, nós realmente demos muito trabalho.

E mais uma vez, eu poupei meu dicionário, e só ergui uma sobrancelha para Rachel, que de alguma forma parecia ainda mais bonita agora, no sol do fim da tarde. Ela sorriu abertamente antes de me responder.

-Bom, Quinn, digamos que eu aprendi a fazer um bocado de coisas que não devia. Ele me ensinou a pilotar qualquer coisa que tenha rodas, a cavalgar, a fazer os melhores aviõezinhos de papel, e eu posso atirar com praticamente qualquer coisa, desde arcos até armas. Ele ainda era um militar, afinal. Aprendi a brincar com facas também. Ou espadas, se for o caso. Ele tinha uma coleção enorme. Eu particularmente gosto do arco, mas só como diversão de vez em quando. Atirar é divertido. Ele me ensinou a esquiar, a como nadar melhor, e como pilotar um monte de coisas na água também. E eu aprendi com ele a segurar minha respiração por um longo tempo também. Você tinha que ver a cara dele quando eu consegui ficar mais de 3 minutos embaixo da água pela primeira vez. Parecia que eu tinha ganho um campeonato de alguma coisa. Ele me ensinou sobre as fazendas, sobre os negócios, e eu posso dirigir aquela empresa desde já se eu quiser, mas eu prefiro deixar como está por enquanto. Ele me ensinou como fazer os melhores estilingues, as melhores pipas e como soltá-las mais alto. Ele me ensinou sobre as grandes guerras, as grandes batalhas históricas, sobre o amor às plantas e animais, e isso pode parecer bobo, mas ele sempre fez tudo isso parecer importante. E toda noite, quando eu estava com ele, ele fazia duas canecas de café e chocolate quente, e me contava um monte de histórias, mas não essas baboseiras de 'o príncipe encontra a princesa no cavalo branco e são felizes pra sempre', porque como ele dizia 'essa merda não existe, e ninguém quer a porra de um cavalo branco hoje. Se alguém vier atrás de você, é melhor que esteja em um esportivo branco, com muitos cavalos no motor, e aí sim isso vai ser interessante.' Ele me contava sobre a vida dele, as artes, as diversões, as partes difíceis, e eram sempre as melhores histórias. Mas eu acho que o mais importante foi que ele me ensinou sobre valores, caráter, e orgulho. Ele fez de mim uma pessoa decente, Quinn, porque com meus pais sempre trabalhando, sem uma mãe e com a influência do inconsequente do Noah, eu poderia estar completamente perdida agora. Se bem que com o Noah eu tive a ajuda da Sam e da Katie. E eu sinto a falta dele, do meu avô. E ele também tinha o melhor colo e os melhores conselhos que uma pessoa pode dar.

Eu não pensei, e estendi minha mão e limpei uma lágrima que eu acho que Rachel nem percebia que tinha escapado, pela sua surpresa. Eu descruzei seus braços que estavam cruzados sobre seu peito e segurei sua mão, apertando-a de leve, porque se eu saísse com outro genial 'Eu sinto muito' eu me mataria, ali mesmo. Rachel me deu um sorriso gentil.

-Eu posso te levar para conhecer a casa da fazenda, um dia desses, se você quiser. Meu quarto de verdade fica aqui, porque como eu quase sempre ia pra casa só pra dormir, meu avô quis que eu tivesse um aqui também. Noah e Santana o adoraram, porque são dois viciados em videogames, mesmo que Satã não admita isso.

E isso me lembrava de outro ponto importante: Que raio de amizade era aquela com a minha latina? Rachel pareceu ler minha expressão, porque apertou minha mão de leve e sorriu.

-A minha história com Satanás é algo que eu só vou contar quando ela estiver por perto, porque se eu soltar um ou dois fatos sob a minha visão, _'Yo voy sentir la furia de Lima Heighs'. _Isso quer dizer que se eu contar a parte emocionalmente bonitinha da história ela me bate. E isso me lembra que eu deveria estar te levando para um café agora, e é melhor nós irmos antes que escureça e você resolva saltar de vez do carro, porque eu tenho cara de ser uma assassina muito perigosa à noite, claro.

E aí estava uma cena que eu nunca imaginei na vida. Eu estava no carro de Rachel (ou em cima dele, que seja), segurando a mão dela e gargalhando por algo que ela disse.

Nós voltamos ao carro e Rachel dirigia mais devagar agora, para a saúde do meu coração. Cinco minutos depois ela estacionava finalmente na frente do tal café. Era um lugar grande, com uma parte ao ar livre e outra fechada, extremamente charmoso, com um estilo meio rústico. Mais uma vez ela abriu a porta para mim e eu me perguntei o quão romântico era o avô dela, se todo aquele cavalheirismo (porque não havia outra forma de descrever isso) fosse mesmo herança dele. Nós fomos nos sentar, e Rachel pediu um café gelado, e eu pedia um mocca quente. Mais uma vez eu me peguei olhando Rachel, que agora parecia distraída olhando as pessoas ao nosso redor. Por uma fração de segundo, eu achei que vi ela estreitando os olhos na direção de um carro, mas não tive certeza por causa dos óculos que ela ainda usava. De qualquer forma, minha suspeita se confirmou quando Rachel virou de costas para o café e o estacionamento, já que estávamos na parte descoberta do lugar. E essa era só mais uma das tantas coisas que eu queria perguntar para ela.

xXxXxXx

Quinn agradeceu seu café, trazido pelo garçom, enquanto Rachel tomava o seu, gelado. A loira abriu a boca para começar qualquer assunto, mas antes que pudesse, uma voz masculina que ela desconhecia exclamou alto:

-Rach? Há quanto tempo menina! Que saudades de você!- E assim, um senhor simpático de meia idade se aproximou da mesa das duas meninas. Rachel abriu seu sorriso, tão simpático como o do senhor de cabelos grisalhos, e se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

-Juan! Há quanto tempo mesmo! Eu estava com saudades desse lugar já!

O senhor, depois de abraçar Rachel, indicou Quinn rapidamente com os olhos, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Rachel, coisa que a loira percebeu, principalmente pela diva ter corado no mesmo instante.

- Juan! Essa é minha amiga, Quinn Fabray. Quinn, esse é o senhor Diaz. Ele é dono desse café, e eu venho aqui desde pequena. Eu costumava vir aqui com Samantha, filha dele, e com... Com Kate.

Quinn estreitou os olhos de modo quase imperceptível. De novo Rachel falava naquela 'Kate', com a mesma hesitação, e a mesma tristeza no olhar.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.-Quinn também se levantou, e apertou a mão do homem. Sem querer, uma garota ruiva acabou por chamar sua atenção. A menina de olhos verdes parecia fixada em Rachel. Juan também se virou quando Quinn permaneceu olhando por cima do seu ombro. O senhor mais uma vez voltou a sorrir abertamente. Era o tipo de homem que tinha o sorriso quente, acolhedor, e os olhos tão verdes quanto os da garota ruiva eram tão limpos que pareciam capaz de ver a alma de quem os olhasse com atenção.

-E falando no diabo!-Ele exclamou, e Rachel finalmente se virou também, e o queixo da cantora caiu por um segundo, enquanto a ruiva se aproximava, acompanhada, de braços dados, com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Noah Puckerman.

-SAM!- A cantora exclamou, e praticamente pulou em cima da garota,recebendo um longo e apertado abraço.

-Rach! Que saudades de você, baixinha!

E as duas começaram a falar animadamente, até que Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn, que conversava com o senhor Juan, e a puxou.

-Sam, essa é a minha amiga Quinn Fabray. Quinn, essa é a Sam, nós praticamente crescemos juntas. Ela conviveu um bom tempo com meu avô também, assim como o Noah.

Quinn a cumprimentou com um sorriso, e sem querer admitir, uma pontada de inveja a atingiu, como se de repente, ela quisesse ter tido todo esse tempo com Rachel também. A cantora puxou de novo sua mão, e elas voltaram a se sentar, acompanhadas agora por Noah, que olhava Quinn com um pouco de desconfiança, e Samantha, que sorriu amigavelmente para a loira.

-Então...-A ruiva quis começar a puxar assunto- Você é a tão famosa Quinn Fabray. Um prazer te conhecer finalmente, depois da Rach falar tanto de você!

-Sam! - Rachel repreendeu a amiga, ruborizada, mas ainda sem soltar a mão da loira, que não poderia se importar menos com isso. Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção a Rachel quando respondeu:

-Ah, ela fala muito de mim?- E ela segurou um sorriso ao ver Rachel se afundando mais na cadeira, já sabendo a resposta da amiga.

-O tempo inteiro. Quinn isso, Quinn aquilo, Broadway, Quinn, Musical novo, Quinn cantou isso hoje, moto nova, Quinn-

-EU VOU PEGAR MAIS UM CAFÉ! - Rachel praticamente berrou ao saltar da mesa, o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos da amiga.- Sammy, vem comigo!- Ela disse e já foi puxando a garota pelo braço.

-Mas eu estou conversando com a Quinn, Ray!

-Ela vai superar, não é, Quinn?- E sem esperar por nenhuma resposta, ela arrastou a amiga para dentro do café. Quinn observou as duas se afastarem, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Então quer dizer que Rachel presta tanta atenção assim nela? Bom saber...

-Não que eu não ache isso uma coisa legal, Quinn, já estava na hora de você crescer e ser legal com a Rach, mas será que você pode ao menos tomar cuidado?- Noah tirou Quinn de seu mundo de pensamentos, seu tom aborrecido. Quinn o olhou confusa.

-Como?-Ela indagou.

-Olha pra ela, Quinn. Sabe há quanto tempo que eu não vejo a Rach feliz assim? Muito. Então Quinn, eu não vou me meter no que quer que seja que vocês tenham, mesmo que essa amizade seja mais do que estranha pra mim. Mas por favor Quinn, não ferra tudo dessa vez. Eu não quero ver nem você, nem minha princesinha machucadas de novo, certo?- O tom de Noah se amenizou. Quinn apenas assentiu, fazia todo o sentido o pedido do garoto, mas ela não queria mais machucar Rachel. Isso parecia trazer uma sensação ruim para ela.

Pouco tempo depois, as duas meninas voltaram, com dois copos e café cada uma. Quinn não evitou um sorriso ao ver Rachel, que retribuiu e estendeu mais um café para a loira.

xXxXxXx

-Então, há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo?- Samantha perguntou de repente, fazendo eu me engasgar, Quinn corar e Puck gargalhar.

-SAMANTHA!-Eu berrei assim que consegui voltar a respirar- Quinn é _só_ minha amiga!

-Claro, assim como Kate era, ou aquela ruiva que— Sam começou e eu tinha que pará-la, porque meu histórico não é lá dos melhores, e eu não estou exatamente ansiosa para Quinn descobrir isso.

-Jesus, Sam, será que você pode por favor _calar a boca?_-Eu a cortei, e ela me olhou, cética.

-Que foi? Vai dizer que a Quinn não sabe?Quem diabos não sabe em Lima que você já-

-Não!-Eu voltei a interrompê-la, e agora até Noah me olhou espantado. Grandes amigos, esses dois.

-Por que não?-Ele perguntou em choque.

-Porque não tem motivo nenhum pra falar disso agora! Cristo!-Foi tudo que minha mente brilhante conseguiu botar pra fora. Pareceu funcionar, já que os dois se calaram.

-Então eu posso me tornar um motivo, Ray?- Eu ouvi uma voz _muito_ conhecida falar atrás de mim. É claro que para os dois patetas ficarem quietos tinha que ser algo assim, só pode! Então eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo uma vez, antes de voltar a abri-los e me virar.

-Kate.-Foi tudo o que eu disse ao olhar naqueles olhos azuis que eu conhecia tão bem.

Ela sorriu e me cumprimentou.

-Oi Rach. Senti saudades.

Ah, _merda. _Eu estou _tão_ ferrada.

-Kate!- Eu ouvi Sam exclamar alegre, e como estava de olhos fechados, apenas ouvi minha amiga se levantando depressa e provavelmente pulando em cima da minha ex-namorada/melhor amiga. Eu não tinha nem coragem de olhar pra Quinn, ela provavelmente ia fazer aquele negócio assustador com a sobrancelha e isso não ia ser legal. De repente, eu ouvi Quinn murmurar em confusão atrás de mim.

-Frannie?- E então eu abri os olhos. Porque só faltavam duas pessoas para completar aquele circo, e elas haviam acabado de chegar no jipe de satã. Agora, nos calcanhares da minha melhor amiga, estavam minha advogada, amiga, conselheira, e companheira de briga, Frannie Fabray, e Santana.

Eu vou _morrer_ até o final de hoje, com certeza.

xXxXxXx

-Oh, Wow! Soem o sinal do apocalipse pessoal, Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray estão juntas, e sem tentar matar uma a outra.- Isso foi Santana, enquanto eu ainda olhava pra minha irmã, que de _alguma_ forma conseguia parecer ainda mais alegre do que aquela tal de Samantha ao ver Rachel. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas por que _E_ como diabos Fran conhecia Rachel?

-Rach, a Sant me contou que você finalmente deu o que aquele moleque Hudson merecia! Verdade?- Minha irmã também conhecia Santana e Finn? Mas em que porra de planeta eu estive esse tempo todo?

-Foi um sonho se realizando!-Rachel riu.

-Eu quase senti vontade de ajudar- Santana e Puck comentaram.

-Rach, desse jeito até parece que você não sentiu minha falta, sabia?- Aquele demônio albino que chegou se arrastando pra cima da _minha_ Rachel comentou fazendo biquinho. Ridículo.

Certo, talvez eu estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes, porque tipo, ela parecia a Kate Middleton. Só que com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis penetrantes. E, bom... Ela era linda, eu admito, e parecia que já teve algo com Rachel, por isso eu meio que me sentia em desvantagem, sabe?

Não que eu quisesse algo com a Rach, claro, mas aquele ainda era o começo de uma amizade, afinal nós só tínhamos nos aproximado de verdade nessas duas últimas semanas, e eu não queria nenhum projeto de princesa falsificada se atirando pra cima dela enquanto eu nem ao menos tinha a confiança dela. _Mentindo até para si mesma, Fabray. Ótimo começarmos assim, não acha?_ Eu chacoalhei de leve minha cabeça e mandei minha consciência ou o que quer que fosse aquela voz chata calar a boca. Sim, eu discuto comigo mesma, e se você nunca fez isso não pode me julgar. Ponto. Voltei a prestar atenção no circo que aquele café virou.

Rachel, que tinha dado as costas para a imitação de Duquesa de Cambridge, se virou devagar para ela, e o tom aborrecido que ela usou hoje cedo estava de volta.

-Que porra, Katherine! Depois do que você fez você esperava o quê? Que eu comprasse flores e fosse te buscar no aeroporto e fizesse uma festa surpresa? Pro inferno que eu ia!

Rachel parecia estar tremendo, e pela voz dela eu não sabia se era de raiva ou se ela estava tentando conter o choro. Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro dela, e ela pareceu relaxar, mesmo que minimamente. Todos tinham finalmente resolvido fazer silêncio, e Katherine, com os braços cruzados ainda fitava Rachel como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, exceto pelo fato de que o olhar dela corria da minha mão para os olhos de Rachel. Se dependesse do olhar dela, eu acho que minha mão estaria queimando agora. Ela descruzou os braços, e veio caminhando devagar na nossa direção, olhando Rachel nos olhos, depois _me_ olhando nos olhos, como se pedisse permissão para algo, então eu deixei minha mão cair e ela abraçou Rachel.

Depois de alguns vários segundos, Rachel finalmente retribuiu o abraço,e a versão paraguaia de Kate Middleton disse algo em seu ouvido que fez com que Rachel se afastasse como se tivesse levado um choque, e Katherine rir.

-Katherine, o que diabos você está aprontando agora?- a ruiva perguntou por todos nós, e eu acho que estava começando a simpatizar com essa garota. A garota fez cara de inocência e respondeu:

-Que foi? Eu nem disse nada ainda sobre o serviço novo que a gente tem pra Rach! Eu só disse que ela tinha razão, a Quinn é bem bonita mesmo...

Rachel, que tinha escolhido esse momento bizarro para tomar um gole do seu café, se engasgou, ficando completamente vermelha. Rá! A vingança é doce, Berry! Samantha apenas sorriu como quem diz 'eu te disse...', e minha irmã, Satã, e Puck desataram a rir. Eu? Bom, eu meio que estava entretida demais observando as reações de Rachel para me preocupar em demonstrar algo. Mas acho que minha sobrancelha subiu, porque Rachel voltou a corar assim que me olhou. (2 X 2, Rachel!)

Bom, depois de Rachel se desengasgar pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez no dia, e decidir que encarar o chão era muito mais divertido do que _me_ encarar, todos voltaram a se sentar, e aquilo já estava parecendo um daqueles almoços bregas de domingo, em família, tipo aqueles de filme, onde senta uma multidão de gente numa mesa e você acaba conversando apenas com dois ou três, porque o resto está muito longe. Depois de alguns minutos _muito_ estranhos, em que Rachel conversava civilizadamente com Santana, e feliz até demais para o meu gosto, com a minha irmã, a versão paraguaia da Barbie morena voltou a abrir aquela matraca que ela chama de boca, olhando para Rachel e Frannie.

-Pessoal, que tal nós irmos hoje à noite lá no bar do Theo? Hoje é dia em que a gente pode tocar lá.

-Tá pensando a voltar pra guitarra, Kat? -Puck perguntou, com a cara de uma criança no natal. A falsa Barbie deu aquele sorrisinho besta pra tentar cegar o Puck com aqueles dentes clareados com Blondex, mas não funcionou, porque começava a escurecer.

-Claro, Puck!

E como se isso fosse mágica, todos na mesa concordaram com a ideia dela.

Era só o que me faltava! Agora até Kate Middleton acha que pode resolver tocar guitarra em Lima!

**N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Por favor, comentem e me deixem saber o que acham, pois essa é a minha primeira Faberry, e mesmo que não seja minha primeira fic eu fiquei realmente ansiosa para saber o que acharam.**

**E Então?**

**Devo continuar? Rs**

**Bjoos**

**PS: Drika e Mari, eu não consegui responder seus rewiews, sinto muito. De qualquer forma, Fico feliz que esteja gostando Mari, e espero que goste desse cap também.**

**Drika, a história é totalmente minha, sem traduções nisso. Se por acaso houver menção a alguma história que não seja a minha eu avisarei. E fico feliz que tenha achado engraçada, muito obrigada por comentar!**

**Bjoos**


	3. How I Met Your Mother

3 – How I Met Your Mother

Depois da minha 'quase-morte' prematura pelos vinte engasgos que eu sofri naquela tarde, eu juro que pensei que Deus iria ter piedade da minha pobre alma, e me livrar de mais constrangimentos na frente da Quinn, mas é claro que seria mais fácil esperar que o Papai Noel descesse na chaminé da minha casa carregando a fada do dente do que esperar algo assim com Samantha ao meu lado.

E por falar no diabo... Quinn estava conversando com Sammy, e foi aí que eu percebi que meu calvário não havia acabo ainda.

–Você é uma Cherrio, não é?- Sam perguntou. Quinn sorriu suavemente antes de responder. Judy provavelmente passou açúcar na Quinn quando ela nasceu, porque só assim pra alguém poder ser tão doce com a Sam sem se estressar com ela.

–Eu era, na verdade. Saí ano passado, agora eu só ajudo a treinadora.

Sinceramente, eu fiquei feliz com o rumo da conversa. Nada arriscado, sabe? Mas sabe também quando você se descuida por um segundo e todo um desastre natural acontece? Então. Eu inventei de prestar atenção na conversa de Santana com Frannie, e não vi que Samantha parou de falar do nada. Só quando já era tarde demais.

Sam olhava fixamente para a barriga de Quinn agora, franzindo a testa.

–Você era capitã, não era?- Ela perguntou. Quinn me olhou em dúvida por um segundo. Eu apertei a mão dela de leve.

–Hã, era...

–Mas você ficou grávida, não ficou?- Sam continuava inquirindo a barriga agora perfeitamente lisa de Quinn. Eu lancei um olhar de aviso que Sam não viu, por ainda encarar a barriga de Quinn, que olhou de mim para Sam. Eu, claro, fiquei sem ter onde enfiar a cara quando percebi onde Sam iria chegar.

–Fiquei...-Quinn afirmou, franzindo a testa.

–Mas você não está mais grávida!- Sam disse como se chegasse à uma conclusão brilhante.

–Hã, não...

–Então você teve o bebê!- Sam quase gritou.

–Samantha, por favor!-Eu pedi. Agora todos os olhares da mesa se voltavam para nós, Quinn estava vermelha feito um pimentão, e Samantha obviamente me ignorou.

–Tive...-Quinn murmurou.

–Samantha, chega.-Kate pediu.

–Quinn! Que legal! Meu deus, eu mal posso acreditar nisso! É verdade o que dizem? É mesmo como empurrar um sofá?

Santana e Puck explodiram em uma gargalhada. Eu ia matar aqueles dois ainda, mas Frannie se encarregou de calar os dois com o olhar. O diabos as Fabrays faziam com o olhar e com a sobrancelha que fazem com que elas se expressem perfeitamente sem sequer abrir a boca era um mistério pra mim. Vai ver elas têm algum tipo de tradição familiar que ensina isso, talvez.

–Samantha, chega! - Kate ordenou dessa vez, e a minha amiga ruiva pareceu murchar, e Quinn suspirou de alivio ao meu lado, aliviando um pouco o aperto na minha mão quando Kate continuou a falar.-Muito bem pessoal, o que nós vamos fazer hoje? Nós precisamos comemorar o aniversário da Rach!

xXxXxXxXx

Nós já estávamos naquele café a algum bom tempo agora. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Britt explicando com quem e onde eu estava, e agora eu estava quieta há alguns minutos, apenas observando o circo em que nós transformamos aquele café se acalmar um pouco.

Barbie 1 e Barbie 2 colocavam o assunto em dia, aparentemente, com minha pequena Hobbit no meio. Em algum ponto daquilo, a Barbie 1, Quinn, pegou a mão de Rachel e parecia muito contente em conversar com a Barbie 2 enquanto brincava com a mão da pequena, que não parecia estar reclamando de nada. A Barbie 2 apenas lançou um olhar de 'O que diabos eu andei perdendo por aqui?' para a pequena e para mim, e nós só demos de ombros. Havia muita coisa a ser explicada ainda.

Mudando a direção do meu olhar, eu me deparo com o palhaço do Puckerman só faltando abanar o rabinho para Kate, como sempre, e Samantha se segurando tanto quanto eu para não revirar os olhos. Francamente, depois de tudo que aquela cadela do gelo fez com a pequena, ele ainda só faltava beijar o chão onde aquela vadia pisava. Homens são todos iguais mesmo.

Eu desviei o olhar do Puckerman quando meu celular vibrou e Britt me avisou que ela e seus pais iriam para a casa de sua avó esse final de semana, avisando que eu deveria passar lá mais para a gente se despedir. Obviamente minha vontade era a de levantar e ir embora no mesmo segundo, nunca que eu deixaria meu bebê loiro me esperando, mas Juan chegou com uma enorme torta holandesa de presente para a nossa mesa,e de repente, toda aquela bagunça se refez. Meu celular vibrou de novo, e Britt me avisou que estava indo ensaiar. É, eu acho que tinha mais um tempo com aquele circo.

Depois de mais uma rodada de cafés para todos, uma torta que provavelmente nuca imaginou que iria morrer de uma forma tão cruel jazendo pela metade na mesa, e uma cena doentiamente bonitinha entre o Hobbit e a Quinn quando a pequena se sujou de chantilly no rosto, mais um terço da torta devorado e Puckerman e eu disputando o último pedaço da mesma na base do tapa, literalmente, Sam interviu e eu fiquei com a torta, claro. Era impressionante como o Puckerman se tornava uma verdadeira menininha perto da Sam. Eu estava acabando a minha torta quando a Barbie dois resolveu deixar o Hobbit e a Barbie um em paz, e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

Admito que na maior parte do tempo eu sentia falta de Frannie. Mais do que Lima Heights, ela havia me ensinado como e quando ser uma vadia de marca maior e quando _não_ ser. Não que eu praticasse muito essa última, claro, afinal eu era Santana Lopez, e eu tinha uma reputação a manter!

–Você sabe o que diabos a cadela do gelo veio fazer aqui?-Eu perguntei. Frannie me olhou surpresa, negando.

–Na verdade, achei que você soubesse.-ela comentou.- Quer dizer, já que foi você quem me chamou...

Para a minha infelicidade, a Barbie um tinha parado de falar, o que significava que os ouvidos aguçados do Hobbit estavam voltados para a coisa mais interessante daquela mesa, ou seja, minha linda e sexy voz, que por sua vez significava que eu estava ferrada. Ou foi isso que eu entendi quando a criatura diminuta me olhou, e Santana Lopez, além de ser linda e sexy, tem também a qualidade de nunca estar errada, como gostaria nesse momento.

Ouch.

xXxXxXx

Aparentemente eu não era a única da mesa a estar prestando atenção na conversa de Santanás com minha irmã. Não que eu seja xereta ou entrosada, mas eu e Frannie ainda somos católicas, e é meu dever como sua irmã ficar atenta para o caso de Satã tentar levá-la para o lado negro da força. Claro.

Eu queria entender porque diabos Frannie estava aqui se ela sempre avisava antes de aparecer em casa para não ter que topar com Russel, mas ela não havia me dito nada dessa vez. Samantha, que eu descobri ser realmente inteligente e engraçada, além de falar tanto quanto Rachel se calou e olhou para as duas. Mas eu só soube que havia algo de errado ali quando até mesmo Puck parou de babar no decote que só podia ser siliconado da falsa concorrente da Carla Bruni e começou a olhar para Santana e Rachel como se assistisse a uma partida de tênis de mesa. Aliás, eu me mantive contente em observar todo mundo, menos ela, porque se o humor dela estava refletido na forma como ela apertava minha mão agora, eu provavelmente deveria começar a considerar a ideia de entrar para o time de corrida do colégio. Só para o caso de precisar de uma fuga estratégica. Ou talvez eu devesse parar de jogar 'Prince Of Persia' pela enésima vez e treinar aquele jeito louco do dele de correr sobre prédios e talz. É, poderia dar certo isso.

–Santana.- A voz firme de Rachel me distraiu da minha linha de pensamento sobre aprender a correr também sobre a cidade como o Ezio de 'Assasin's Creed'.-Não foi você quem disse para Katherine onde eu estava, foi?-Ela perguntou, os olhos de chocolate derretido se estreitando perigosamente.

–Claro que não, Rachel!- A latina respondeu rapidamente.

–Santana.

–Talvez eu tenha mencionado que estava vindo para cá.-Frannie comentou.

–E a cadela do gelo veio por conta própria. Eu não tenho nada com isso. Ela te caçaria até NY se precisasse.-Santana complementou.

–Hey, eu continuo aqui!- A boneca Susi morena reclamou do outro lado da mesa.

–Ninguém falou com você, Katherine!-Santana e Rachel se viraram e responderam na mesma hora. Se alguma vez eu achei que pudesse beijar Santana por algo que ela fez, eu estava quase fazendo isso agora. Katherine estreitou os olhos minimamente, e eu me perguntei se ela pegou essa mania com Rachel.

–Meu distintivo viajou comigo também. Mesmo fora da minha jurisdição, isso ainda é desacato à autoridade. - ela comentou, fria. Eu podia jurar que Rachel estava prestes a pular no pescoço pálido dela, e mesmo que eu não fosse completamente contra ideia, eu achei melhor trocar a mão que Rachel segurava e passar um braço sobre seus ombros. Claro que eu fiz isso da maneira mais visível possível quando Katherine estava olhando, da mesma forma que eu fiz quando comecei a segurar a mão da Rach. Não que eu quisesse deixar Katherine com ciúmes, claro. Eu não precisava disso, uma vez que Rachel era _só_ minha amiga.

_ "Aham Fabray. Avise-me quando conseguir convencer você mesma disso." - _Aquela voz chata voltou a me incomodar, na minha cabeça. Sinceramente, eu estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de ter uma segunda personalidade desconhecida por mim, tipo o Duende Verde, sabe? Eu fiz a voz se calar, mas perdi alguns pontos da discussão. Eu só entendi que Rachel, Santana discutiam com minha irmã se ela poderia livrá-las da pena e seis meses por agredir um policial. Como a resposta foi não, Rachel se afundou mais na cadeira ao meu lado, emburrada.

Depois de um momento de um silêncio tenso, Sam se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos na mesa e fazendo com que Katherine e Santana parassem de se fuzilar com o olhar. Quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ela ela respirou fundo antes de começar a falar:

–Meninas, acalmem-se. Vamos por partes, por que eu já estou ficando confusa por aqui. Eu voltei para Lima porque era o aniversário da Rachel esse final de semana e Puck e Santana me chamaram. Frannie, você está aqui por...?-Ela perguntou.

–Negócios. - Minha irmã sorriu para Rachel. - A minha cliente favorita precisa de mim, então eu vim fazer uma espécie de atendimento domiciliar. Além de vir para o aniversário dela, claro. Você mal pode esperar pelo seu presente, Rachel! - Frannie disse animadamente. Sam sorriu de leve e assentiu.

–Katherine?

–Mesmos motivos. Negócios, aniversário...- A Susi-morena-policial respondeu olhando para Rachel, que murmurou algo como "Como se você lembrasse da data sem o Facebook" ao meu lado.

Agora já era demais! O que diabos essas duas tinham, tiveram ou seja lá o que for, eu tinha que saber!

xXxXxXxXx

–Eu acho melhor nós irmos embora.- Santana comentou, desviando-se totalmente do assunto anterior e olhando para o céu já negro daquele início de noite e voltando rapidamente os olhos para a tela do celular. Brittany, com certeza.

–Vocês vão passar a noite lá em casa, né?- Rachel inquiriu, perguntando para todos da mesa.

–Eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas em casa.- Puck disse, seguido por Sam e Katherine, Frannie e Santana. Como Quinn não sabia se o convite se estendia a ela, a loira não falou nada.

No fim, ficou decidido que Sam e Katherine iriam com Puck pegar o que precisavam, e Santana, Frannie, Rachel e Quinn iriam para a casa da loira, já que a latina já tinha deixado tudo na casa de Rachel na última vez que esteva lá.

Depois de insistirem muito para pagar a conta, brigarem como senhor Diaz por ele insistir em não cobrar nada, já que ele dizia ser "um prazer ter aqui as crianças que vi crescer", serem praticamente expulsos do café pelo menino do caixa que foi ameaçado de demissão caso cobrasse algo, e um convite para voltarem sempre por parte do pai de Samantha, e combinarem de se encontrar na casa de Rachel direto, já que Judy não era exatamente a fã número um de Puck, Sam e Katherine foram embora com o rapaz do moicano, Frannie e Santana voltaram ao jipe militar da latina, e Rachel e Quinn novamente se encontravam no Cruze preto da morena, que, para a felicidade da loira, dirigia numa velocidade aceitável agora.

Quinn reparou em como Rachel parecia tensa durante todo o caminho, mas como percebeu que a morena não ia falar nada, preferiu conversar sobre qualquer banalidade, assunto que cessou quando Quinn quase morreu do coração, já que Santana emparelhou o jipe com o carro das garotas e acelerou, provocando. Obviamente, Rachel respondeu, e quando as duas finalmente estacionaram na frente da mansão Fabray, Quinn esbravejou, com as mãos ainda coladas à lateral do banco.

–Eu dirijo da próxima vez!- Rachel apenas riu, antes de sair do carro e ir novamente abrir a porta para a loira.

xXxXxXxXx

Depois que Rachel abriu a porta pra mim e me deu a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro, eu admito que comecei a ficar nervosa. Minha mãe havia mudado muito depois que chutou meu pai pra fora de casa. Ela meio que estava mais... protetora comigo, então eu estava meio que sem saber como iria simplesmente chegar pra ela e avisar que estava indo passar um final de semana inteiro com Rachel, Santana e cia. Ia ser algo bizarro do tipo: _'Oi mãe, lembra daquela garota que você amou ver cantar e que eu vivia reclamando sobre ela para você, por ela roubar meus namorados? Então, ela é a Rachel. À propósito, eu descobri que hoje é o aniversário dela, então eu vou passar o final de semana com ela e os amigos dela numa fazenda enorme, porque eu não posso deixá-la sozinha com uma Susi policial que tenta concorrer com a Carla Bruni.'_ Ia ser bizarro.

Mas o mais bizarro mesmo foi quando minha mãe veio atender a porta, faltando só soltar fogos por Frannie estar ali. Quando ela sossegou um pouco que foi perceber que eu e Sant estávamos ali. Por que eu tinha a sensação de que Rachel estava se escondendo atrás de mim?

Mas sabe quando alguém resolve te pregar uma peça, e seus amigos vão no embalo? Minha vida decidiu fazer isso comigo hoje, só pode, porque só assim para explicar a cara da minha mãe quando viu a baixinha. Ela praticamente pulou em cima de Rachel, e eu fiquei seriamente preocupada se aquilo não era uma tentativa disfarçada de sufocamento, porque era o que parecia. E depois, veio o que deveria ser a maior cara de reprovação do mundo, com a famosa sobrancelha Fabray erguida, era mesma cara que ela fazia quando eu fazia algo errado quando era criança.

–Quer dizer que se Frannie e agora a Quinnie não te arrastarem até aqui você não aparece mais, Rachel?-Sério, aquele tom fazia qualquer um se sentir com 5 anos.

–Judy, eu...- Rachel tentou.

–'Judy, eu...' nada! Você ao menos tem comido direito? Eu juro que vou ter uma conversa muito séria com Leroy! Você vai acabar sumindo um dia desses, mocinha!-E o discurso da minha mãe continuou. Eu apenas olhei para Frannie e Santana, a ficha finalmente caindo.

Minha mãe conhecia Rachel.

Muito bem, por sinal.

Ela conhecia a _família_ de Rachel.

Frannie já a levara em casa, obviamente mais de uma vez.

Em que porra de mundo eu estava vivendo até agora sem saber de nada disso, inferno?

O olhar de Rachel se cruzou com o meu, o de Frannie e Santana. E pelas expressões em seus rostos estava óbvio que elas iam ter que me explicar muita coisa. Ah, se iam.

**N/A: Tudo que posso fazer é pedir desculpas pela enorme demora, eu simplesmente me esqueci de postar aqui, então... Perdão. Agora, rewiews para eu saber que vocês ainda estão comigo e eu devo continuar essa budega?  
Bjoos**

**Carol.**


End file.
